Jackson's Birthday
by Marymel
Summary: Greg, family and friends celebrate Jackson's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Also, I realize I've aged Jackson a bit too fast...if he was born in 2010, after Riley left, he'd be three, not four. But, like many writers, I'm using crative aging! Hope you don't mind :)**

**I had to write a story about Jackson's birthday! I am so thrilled everyone has enjoyed and loved Jackson so much, so I thought I'd write a story about the first birthday he spends with Greg. And, of course, I think Greg would make an awesome father! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story, and please review!**

Greg Sanders never thought he'd be wondering about which children's TV show character he'd decorate his apartment with or how many balloons would be enough. But his son Jackson was turning four, and Greg couldn't wait to celebrate his son's birthday. So he sat in his apartment, helping Jackson write out invitations for his birthday party.

"Daddy, can we inbite Charlie?" Jackson asked. He loved when D.B.'s son played basketball with him.

"Sure," Greg agreed. "And we can't forget Katie and her mommy." Jackson loved D.B.'s granddaughter Kaitlyn.

Even though Jackson could barely read, he looked over the list that he and Greg were putting together. "Unca Nick an' Aunt Sara need to come, too, daddy!"

Greg smiled at his son. "They won't miss it. They can't wait to help you turn four." Greg would always be grateful that Nick and Sara were there for him and for Jackson.

"An' we need to have lots of ice cream!" Jackson said.

Greg laughed softly. "We will." He looked over the list again. "Okay, Mrs. Judy and Mrs. Barbara have both said they'll help with the food. And Aunt Sara has said she'll deliver an invitation to your Uncle Gil...you remember talking to him the other day at the lab?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said. He and Greg had visited Sara at the lab when she was talking to Grissom via Skype. "Aunt Sara said he's a 'splorer."

Greg smiled. "Yeah, he likes to explore."

"An' Nana an' Papa are coming too, daddy! Don't forget!" Jackson said.

"Yeah, they are," Greg said. His parents had visited over Christmas and had promised to come back for Jackson's birthday.

Jackson took a crayon and scribbled on a sheet of paper. "An' we need to inbite Auntie Finn an' Unca Jim."

Greg smiled at the little boy who had become his whole world. "We will invite Auntie Finn and Uncle Jim...and your Aunt Catherine...do you remember talking to her on the phone?" Jackson nodded. "She can't wait to meet you." He watched Jackson color on his handmade invitations. He drew a football on Nick's invitation, a basketball for D.B.'s family, and a cat for Doc and Judy. "That's really good, Jacks."

"Thank you, daddy. Dats a kitty for Uncle Doc an' Aunt Judy, 'cause dey have Cinders." Jackson loved going to Doc and Judy Robbins' house and playing with their cat.

"Aw, that's sweet, Jacks."

* * *

The following afternoon, Jackson and Greg went to the lab to give everyone their invitations. Jackson smiled and ran to his Aunt Sara.

"Hey, sweetie!" Sara said as Jackson gave her a hug.

"Dis for you!" Jackson said as he handed her the invitation. "So you can come to my birthday party!"

"Oh, thank you!" Sara said, smiling as she looked at Jackson's drawing. "This is so pretty!"

Jackson smiled. "Thank you." He pointed to the ant he'd drawn. "Dat's for Unca Gil, 'cause daddy says dat he likes bugs."

Sara smiled. "He does, and I'm sure he'll love this. Thank you." She kissed Jackson's cheek.

Everyone loved their invitations. They adored Greg's little boy, and were thrilled to be invited to his birthday party.

"You ready for your birthday?" Henry asked when Jackson gave him his invitation.

"Yep! I gunna be four!" Jackson said with a big smile.

Greg smiled at his excited son. He wished he could have been there when Jackson was born and for his other birthdays, but he was so happy and thankful to have his son now. As he watched Jackson tell Henry and Mandy about his party, Greg couldn't keep the smile off his face. He was never more excited for a birthday party than he was for his son's.

"You're going to have chocolate cake, right?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah! Dat's de bestest!" Jackson said. Greg and the others laughed softly.

* * *

The following afternoon, Greg was on a case with the team while Jackson was at Mrs. Russell's. He was so excited about his birthday party, it was all he could talk about.

"Mrs. Barbara, do you like chocolate cake?" Jackson asked as he snacked on apples with peanut butter.

"Oh, I love chocolate cake," Barbara told the happy child. "Especially with ice cream."

"Mm-hmm," Jackson said as he munched on his snack. "An' you an' Unca D.B. are coming to my party, right?"

"Of course, sweetheart! And Charlie, Maya and Kaitlyn are coming too."

"Yay!" Jackson said. He loved playing with D.B. and Barbara's granddaughter.

After Greg picked Jackson up, the two returned home and Jackson showed his father the homemade Valentine card he made for him. "Dis for you!"

"Wow!" Greg said softly as he admired the card his son made for him. "This is beautiful, Jacks. Thank you." He kissed Jackson's forehead.

Jackson took another piece of paper he'd been drawing on at Barbara's. "An' dis for Morgan!" He showed Greg the Valentine card he made for Morgan. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"I think she'll love it," Greg told him. "You can show it to her when she comes over later, okay?"

Jackson nodded. "Daddy, is Morgan's mommy gunna like me?" He knew that Morgan mentioned she'd invited her mother and stepfather to Jackson's birthday.

Greg smiled at his concerned son. "They're going to love you! And you know what?" Jackson shook his head. "They love you because Morgan loves you."

Jackson smiled. "I love Morgan, too, daddy!"

"I love her, too," Greg said as he hugged his son. "And your Aunt Catherine and Uncle Gil are going to love you, too. You remember talking to your Aunt Catherine on the phone?"

"Uh-huh," Jackson said. "Is she nice?"

"She is," Greg told him. "She's very nice. And she can't wait to meet you."

At that moment, Greg's phone rang. He smiled when he saw Morgan's name on the caller ID. "Hey! We were just talking about you."

"Oh, really?" Morgan asked with a small laugh. "How's Jackson?"

"He's great," Greg said as he put the phone on speaker. "Jacks, how ya' doing?"

Giggling, Jackson said, "I fine, daddy!"

"Hey, sweetie!" Morgan said. "You excited for your birthday?"

"Yeah! I gave Mrs. Barbara an' Charlie their inbitations, an' they liked 'em!"

"That's wonderful," Morgan said. "You know what?"

"What?" Jackson asked.

"I just talked to my mom, and she cannot wait to meet you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! She's getting into town tomorrow, and I'm going to bring her and my stepdad over to see you. Will that be okay?"

"Okay!" Jackson thought for a moment. "Morgan, are dey gunna like me?"

Greg smiled and hugged his son as Morgan answered, "Of course they will! I've already told them all about how much I love you and your daddy. They are so excited to meet you both."

Jackson smiled. Looking at Greg, he said, "Dey like us, daddy!"

"Yeah," Greg said with a warm smile. He was nervous about meeting Morgan's mother and stepfather, but Morgan assured him that they were going to love them both.

"Yeah," Morgan said. "They love you already. I'm going to bring them to your party to meet you and your daddy, okay?"

"Okay!" Jackson said.

"We'll see you then," Greg said. "And I'll see you back at the lab."

"Okay. I love you both!"

"Love you!" Greg and Jackson said simultaneously. Jackson couldn't wait to meet everyone coming to his birthday party, and Greg was hoping Morgan's family would like him and Jackson as much as they loved her.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own CSI. **

**Thank you Lil Badger 101! And thank you csinycastle85 for following! Hope you and everyone like this chapter...and please review!**

Greg had just closed his case and couldn't wait to have breakfast with Morgan and Jackson. Since she wanted to meet with her mother and stepfather before Jackson's party, they'd agreed to meet for breakfast so they could each have dinner with their parents.

As he rounded the corner to the locker room, he heard Morgan talking on her cell phone. "Oh, hey mom! Yeah, I'll meet you guys at around four...yes, you can meet Greg. He, uh...can't wait to meet you." At that moment, Greg appeared in the locker room. She smiled and continued talking to her mother. "No, mom, I'm not kidding...Greg's excited. This is the first birthday he gets to spend with his son!" Greg smiled, wishing he could've been there from the start but so happy his son and Morgan were with him now. Morgan glanced at Greg. "Um, can we talk about that later? I gotta go...No, I really have to go to work. Okay, I'll see you then. Love you, too! Bye!" She hung up with a sigh.

Greg smiled. "Your mom?"

Morgan sighed. "She can't wait to meet you and Jackson. You know, if she's apprehensive about me dating a man with a child, I just have to remind her that she had three when she married my stepdad."

Greg laughed softly. "You about ready? Jackson's at Barbara's."

Morgan smiled and walked over to Greg. Before they walked out the door, he pulled her to him and gave her a sweet, passionate kiss. She pulled away breathless and looked into his loving eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Greg whispered.

* * *

Jackson rushed into Morgan's arms when she walked into Barbara's house. "Happy Balentine's, Morgan!"

"Oh, happy Valentine's Day, sweetie!" Morgan hugged Jackson.

"Hey, Jacks," Greg whispered as he walked up behind Morgan. Jackson smiled and climbed into his father's arms. "You have a good time with Mrs. Barbara?"

"Yep!" Jackson said with a wide smile. "An' she gunna come to my party!"

Greg smiled, knowing Barbara was preparing some of the food for the party and had already promised Greg she and her family would be there. "That's great, Jacks."

Barbara smiled. "I talked to Judy. We can bring the cake and everything by around eleven tomorrow morning."

"Great!" Greg smiled at his boss' wife. "Thank you again so much for that and for everything."

"Oh, it's my pleasure," Barbara said with a smile. "He's worth it."

Greg smiled at his son. "Yeah, you're worth it, Jacks." Jackson giggled and hugged his father.

"You ready for breakfast?" Morgan asked as she gathered up his toys and put them in his tote bag.

Greg's cell phone rang, and he smiled when he saw Catherine's name on the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey, Greg!" Catherine said. "How's Jackson?"

"He's great. We're just picking him up now from Mrs. Russell's and we're going to have breakfast." Greg smiled at Jackson. "You want to say hi to Aunt Catherine?"

"Hi, Aunt Catrin!" Jackson said with a grin.

"Hi, sweetie!" Catherine's voice came over the speaker. "Listen, I'm going to have lunch with my mom and say hi to some friends here, and I'll be at your birthday party at around noon tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said.

"Sounds good," Greg agreed. "Oh, Morgan says hi."

"Hi, Catherine!" Morgan called to the phone.

"Hey, everyone," Catherine said with a small laugh. "Okay, so...noon tomorrow?"

"Okay." Greg smiled at his son. "That sound good to you, Jacks?"

"Yeah!" Jackson smiled and hugged his father.

* * *

Jackson sat at the table of the restaurant sipping his chocolate milk and enjoying his chocolate chip pancakes. All he could talk about was his birthday party the next day.

"Daddy, can we hab chocolate milk at my party?" Jackson asked as he took another bite of his pancake.

"Yeah, we can," Greg said. "But we've also got some fruit punch just in case someone wants something else." He smiled as his son got more chocolate on his mouth than in it. "You know what, Jacks?" Jackson shook his head. "I am so, so happy I get to spend this birthday with you."

"I happy too, daddy," Jackson replied with a sticky smile.

Greg smiled at his happy son. He wished he could have been there for his son when he was born and for his first three birthdays, but he was beyond happy and thankful to have Jackson with him now.

"Hey, Jackson?" Morgan asked. "Can we have chocolate ice cream and cake?"

"Yeah!" Jackson practically shouted. "It's da bestest, right?"

Morgan laughed and nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Jackson looked up at his father. "Daddy, is mommy gunna come to my party?"

Greg smiled sadly. "No, Jacks. She can't come."

"Why not?"

Greg sighed. "Remember when I told you that she wanted to make sure you were safe, and that she had done something she couldn't take back." Jackson nodded. "Well, to be sure you'd be safe and okay, she gave you to me. And she wanted me to take care of you."

Jackson thought for a moment. "She can't come?"

"I know she wishes she could, but no, she can't." Greg rubbed his son's shoulder as the little boy looked down at the table. "You know what? Do you remember when I told you that I am so happy you are my little boy?" Jackson looked up and nodded. "Well, it's true. I love you very, very much. And I will always, always, always be so happy you are my little boy. I love you so much."

Jackson smiled at his father. "I love you, too. An' I happy you my daddy." The little boy clambered into his father's lap and gave him a big hug. "You a good daddy."

Greg smiled. "Thank you, Jacks. You're a good son." He never knew he could love anyone so much as he loved his son.

Morgan smiled. "You know what, Jackson?" The little boy looked at her and shook his head. "I know I'm not your real mommy, but I love you very much. You and your daddy are the two best things in my life."

Jackson and Greg smiled. "Are we eben better dan chocolate ice cream?" Jackson asked.

Morgan and Greg laughed softly. "Yes, sweet pea," Morgan told him. "You and your daddy are way better than chocolate ice cream." Morgan smiled warmly at Greg and Jackson. She loved Greg, and Jackson made them a very loving family.

"You know what?" Greg asked his son. "I think we make a pretty cool family."

Jackson smiled and giggled. "Yeah, we cool." Greg and Morgan laughed softly and Jackson hugged his father.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own CSI.**

**Big thanks to smuffly, Lil Badger 101, and csinycastle85!**

**Jackson and Greg welcome two special guests...and have a conversation about someone else. Please read and review!**

Greg and Jackson arrived home after dropping Morgan off at her apartment. Ushering his son into the apartment, Greg scanned through the mail and noticed one envelope with a Chicago postmark, addressed to Jackson Sanders. "Hey, come here, Jacks," Greg said. The little boy sat next to his father on the couch. "You want to open this?"

"What is it?" Jackson asked.

Greg smiled at his son. "I think it's a card for you."

Jackson's little hands tore through the paper and he looked at the card inside the envelope. "It for me?"

"Yeah," Greg said with a smile.

Jackson smiled when he saw the card with a puppy on the front. Pointing to the words on the front of the card, he asked, "What dat, daddy?"

"It says, 'happy birthday, son'." Greg smiled sadly as he watched Jackson look at the card.

"It from mommy?" Jackson asked.

Greg nodded. "Yeah. Let's see what it says." He opened the card and read. "It says, 'This little dog is here to give you smiles and birthday hugs. Love you'." Greg saw that Riley had written a note on the inside of the card.

"What dat say, daddy?" Jackson asked as he pointed to the words.

Greg read the note to his son. "It says, 'Jackson, I can't believe you're already four. You and your daddy must be having a wonderful party. I wish I could be there with you. But I want you to know that I love you very, very much. I hope you and your daddy are well and that you will have a happy Valentine's Day and a wonderful birthday. I miss you so much...I wish I could be there with you, but I want you to know that I'll be thinking of you and hoping you have a wonderful day. Your daddy loves you very much, and I am so glad you two have each other. He's a great daddy, and I know he's taking good care of you. I love you. Mommy'."

Jackson looked at the card, wondering why his mommy wouldn't come to his party. "I miss mommy, daddy."

Greg wished he could take away all of his son's hurt. "I know you do, Jacks." He squeezed Jackson in a small hug.

Jackson looked up at his father, his big brown eyes full of hurt. "Did mommy really love me, daddy?"

Looking into his son's beautiful face, Greg said, "I think she did. She just...I guess she just didn't know how to be a mommy."

Jackson thought for a moment. "Is dat why you didn't know me 'fore now?"

Greg felt tears form in his eyes. "Yeah, Jacks. But you know what?" The little boy shook his head. "I love you very, very much. I am so happy to be your daddy, and nothing will _ever _make me stop loving you."

"Nufin?" Jackson asked with wide eyes.

"Nothing," Greg answered with certainty. "You are the most important thing in my life, and you are the best gift I have ever gotten."

Jackson smiled. "Eber?"

"Ever!" Greg said. His son climbed into his lap and gave Greg one of his big hugs. "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, daddy." Jackson said. When he pulled away, Jackson asked, "Are you mad at mommy?"

Greg sighed. "In a way, I am. I wish, wish, wish I could have been there for you when you were born and for all of your life." Jackson looked up at his father. "But you know what?" The little boy shook his head. "I love you so, so much and I am so happy you're here with me now." Jackson smiled at his father. "I am so happy you are my little boy. You are the best gift I've ever gotten."

Jackson smiled. "I sorry you weren't dere when I was a baby, daddy. But I happy you here now."

Greg smiled, feeling more love for that little boy than he had for anyone or anything in his life. "I'm happy you're here now, too. I love you so much." Greg kissed the little boy's forehead.

"Love you too, daddy." Jackson said as he wrapped his arms around Greg's neck for another hug.

Jackson settled down for his nap holding Riley's card, and Greg stayed in his room, just watching his son sleep. He loved Jackson with all his heart. And even if he and Jackson might never understand why Riley kept them from each other before, Greg was determined to be the best dad for his son.

Jackson was still asleep when there was a knock at Greg's front door. He looked at Jackson sleeping peacefully and quietly left the room to answer the door.

He smiled when he looked through the peephole and saw his parents on the other side. "Hey!" Greg said softly with a wide smile when he opened the door.

"Hello, kjæreste!" His mother said, giving him a hug. She and Greg's father had their arms full of presents for Jackson.

"Hey, Greg," His father Daniel said as he gave Greg a hug.

"Hey, welcome back," Greg said softly. "Jacks is taking his nap, so..."

"Oh, sorry," Greg's mother Marina said. "I hope we didn't wake him."

Greg glanced towards Jackson's room. "I don't think so...he is so excited for tomorrow."

Marina and Daniel laughed softly. Bringing their gifts and luggage inside, Daniel said, "He's not the only one."

"Dad, you guys are going to spoil him," Greg said.

"Oh, that's his Papa and Nana's job," Marina said with a smile.

"Daddy?" Jackson's small voice called from the bedroom. Greg smiled at his parents, then checked on his son.

"What's up, Jacks?" Greg asked as he entered the room.

"Daddy, is it my birfday yet?" Jackson asked, rubbing his eyes.

Greg laughed softly. "No, not yet. But I do have a surprise for you." He scooped his son into his arms.

"A surprise for me?" Jackson asked as Greg carried him into the living room. Greg smiled and pointed to Daniel and Marina. "Nana! Papa!" Jackson shouted as he wriggled out of Greg's arms.

Both grandparents greeted the child with open arms. "Hey, Jackson!" Daniel said. Jackson reveled in getting hugs and kisses from both of them.

"Told you we'd come for your birthday," Marina said as she hugged him close.

"Yeah! You came back!" Jackson hugged his grandmother tightly. "I missed you an' papa!"

"We missed you too, kjæreste." Marina kissed the little boy's cheek.

"Yeah, we weren't going to miss your birthday," Daniel said as he tousled Jackson's hair.

Greg just enjoyed watching his parents with his son, all of them reveling in being together again. He may never understand why he didn't know about his son until a few short months ago, but he was thankful Jackson was with him now...and both of them were where they belonged.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own CSI.**

**Thanks again to Lil Badger 101, csinycastle85, and smuffly for your reviews so far! Hope you all are enjoying the story. And please read and review!**

**Thought it would be good to include a chapter where Morgan's parents arrive...and maybe another surprise :)**

Morgan's doorbell rang and she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She opened the door to see her mother and stepfather, both smiling on the other side.

"Hello, honey," her mother Anita said as she threw her arms around her daughter.

"Hi mom!" Morgan said. She smiled when she saw her stepfather holding a small bouquet of pink roses, her favorite flower.

"Hey, Morgan," Jerry said as he gave her the flowers. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Aw," Morgan said as she took the flowers and hugged her stepfather. "Thank you. Happy Valentine's Day to you both."

All three walked into the living room. Anita glanced through the apartment. "This is nice, honey."

"Yeah, it's great," Jerry agreed.

"Thank you," Morgan said from the kitchen as she put the roses in a vase with some water. "How are Zach and Christina?" Morgan missed her brother and sister since she'd moved to Vegas.

"They're good," Anita said. "Christina is still with Paul, and Zach's been busy with school." Her brother was an art teacher, and her sister had been with her boyfriend for almost a year.

"How's...um..." Jerry began.

Morgan glanced at him as she put the vase on the table. "Dad?" Jerry and Anita both nodded slightly. "He's good. I mean...we've really gotten to know each other. We're actually civil."

Anita blinked in surprise. "Will wonders ever cease?" Morgan smirked at her mother.

"You know," Jerry said, "I guess I'd always hoped you two...all of us would get along."

Morgan nodded. "We're, um...not great, but still okay."

Anita smiled at her daughter. "That is good, honey. Now...tell me about Greg."

Morgan sighed happily and smiled. "He's wonderful. He's handsome, smart, funny, talented, sweet, kind, amazing...he's really the most wonderful man." Morgan smiled and blushed slightly.

"That's great," Jerry said as he smiled at his stepdaughter. "Really."

Anita smiled too. "That _is_ great, honey."

Morgan sighed happily. "I can't wait for you to meet him...and Jackson."

Anita nodded. "His son?"

Morgan nodded. "He's going to be four tomorrow. He's a beautiful little boy. He's so sweet, and smart, and beautiful..."

"Honey," Anita interrupted. "What about his mother?"

"She left him with Greg, full custody." Morgan watched as their expressions softened. "Did you hear on the news a few months ago about the undercover cop that was killed in Chicago?" Both of them nodded. "That was Jackson's mother, she shot him. She brought Jackson here...Greg didn't even know he had a son until she got in trouble...and she left him. It turns out she was never much of a mother to him...which explains why he wouldn't let Greg out of his sight and became attatched to me."

Anita shook her head sadly. "Poor dear."

"He's doing so much better now," Morgan said. "The court gave Greg full legal custody, and Jackson has thrived. They adore each other so much."

"And they love you, too?" Jerry asked. Morgan nodded.

Anita stood and walked over to her daughter. "That is great, really." She wrapped her daughter in a loving hug.

"I love them both," Morgan said when she pulled away.

"I can tell you do," Anita said with a smile. "You are so lit up just talking about them."

Morgan sighed, relieved that her mother and stepfather approved. "Well, you'll meet them tomorrow. You've both been invited to Jackson's birthday party."

* * *

Sara was exhausted after pulling a double, but she and everyone wanted to make sure they had the next day off for Jackson's birthday. She unlocked her front door and, to her surprise, her dog Hank didn't come rushing to her. As she entered her apartment, she saw why...her husband, Gil Grissom, was sitting on the couch, the dog at his feet. She smiled when she saw him, smiling and patting the dog's head.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said with a smile.

Hank stood and walked over to greet her. Grissom followed behind with a warm smile. "Happy Valentine's Day to you."

Sara wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him passionately. She loved her job and friends in Vegas, but still missed her husband as he explored throughout the world.

Gil pulled away and looked into the soulful eyes of his wife. "I promised I'd be here for the birthday party. Plus it doesn't hurt that his birthday is the day after Valentine's Day."

Sara laughed softly as her husband smiled warmly. "You are going to love Jackson. I call him 'Grissom Junior'." She smiled as her husband raised an eyebrow. "He loves to learn and explore...and he likes bugs."

Gil laughed softly. "He does, huh?"

"Uh-huh," Sara said with a smile. "And he likes baseball too."

Gil laughed again. "Really?" He smiled as Sara's face lit up with a smile. He knew she adored Greg's son. "Well, I can't wait to meet him."

* * *

Greg loved watching Jackson at dinner with his parents. The little boy loved to talk about how much he loved Christmas and was looking forward to his birthday party.

"So you're going to have lots of cake and ice cream?" Daniel asked his grandson.

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "An' we gotta have chocolate ice cream 'cause it's da bestest!"

Marina laughed softly. "Yes, it is, kjæreste ."

"So, is it true what they say," Greg asked, "About if you knew grandkids were this much fun you would have had them first?"

Marina and Daniel laughed and Jackson took another bite of his spaghetti. "Oh, honey," Marina said, "I adore you both." She laughed softly as Greg playfully rolled his eyes.

"You think you'll get lots of presents?" Daniel asked his grandson.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah!"

Greg laughed as he watched his son talking to his grandparents and getting spaghetti sauce all over his mouth. "Jacks, did any spaghetti sauce make it into your mouth?"

"It did, daddy. It yummy." Jackson slurped down a noodle. Greg laughed softly as he wiped Jackson's face with a napkin.

"Daddy?" Jackson asked as Greg wiped his mouth. "Will Aunt Catrin an' Uncle Gil be dere?"

"Of course!" Greg told him. "Your Aunt Catherine called me today and said she's in town and can't wait to meet you." Like Greg and Morgan, Catherine wanted to have dinner with her family before the party.

"Cool!" Jackson said. He'd talked to his father's former boss on the phone several times and imagined she was a very nice lady. Looking up at his father, Jackson asked, "Do you think my mommy wishes she could come?"

Greg smiled thoughtfully at his son while Daniel and Marina smiled sadly. "I think maybe she does," Greg told his son. "I know you miss her, and I think she misses you too."

"Really?" Jackson asked.

"Really!" Greg smiled at Jackson. Putting his arm around his son, Greg said, "Do you remember when I told you I wouldn't leave you?" Jackson nodded. "I mean that. You are the most important thing to me, and I love you very, very much."

Jackson smiled widely. "I love you, too, daddy!" Jackson leaned over and gave his father a hug.

Greg's parents watched their son and grandson. They adored Jackson, and could see that Greg was a wonderful father.

Jackson pulled away and smiled at his family. "An' you know what? I glad you my family."

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own CSI.**

**Thank you Lil Badger 101, Tedi-Ruxe, csinycastle85 and smuffly for your reviews so far! **

**So excited about the CSI/CSI:NY Crossover! :)**

**Bit shorter chapter, but some sweet family moments I hope you enjoy.**

Greg and his family finished dinner just as his phone began ringing. He ushered the three of them into his living room and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, father of the birthday boy," a familiar voice said.

"Catherine! Hi!"

Catherine laughed softly. "How is the soon to be four-year old?"

"He's great," Greg said. Jackson was almost asleep in Daniel's arms. Greg rubbed Jackson's back, and the little boy smiled at him. "It's Aunt Catherine."

"Hi, Aunt Catrin," Jackson said with a yawn.

"Yeah, we just finished dinner. You still planning to come tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Catherine reassured him. "I can't wait to meet that little guy!"

Greg smiled as his parents went to help Jackson get ready for bed. "Tell Catherine hello from us," Marina said with a smile.

"Yeah," Greg said. "Mom and Dad said hi. You get back okay?"

"Yeah," Catherine said with a sigh. "I had a great dinner with my mom and Lindsey. You mind if they come tomorrow? Lindsey hasn't seen you and the team in a while."

"Of course! We should have plenty of food." Greg paused for a moment. "You, uh...you know, Lou's planning to come."

Catherine sighed. "Yeah. I looked him up when I got back here."

Greg blinked in surprise. "You did?"

With a sigh, Catherine said, "Yeah. We had something good, and we should stay friends. Besides, we're all adults, right?"

Greg laughed softly. "Yeah."

After a pause, Catherine said, "So, is Jackson ready for tomorrow?"

Greg smiled. "Yeah. He's practically been counting down the days."

"I'll bet," Catherine said with a small laugh. "So what time should we get there?"

"Oh, Barbara and Judy are bringing the food round about eleven, and the party should be around...noon or so."

"We'll be there. I cannot wait to finally meet him."

"He's excited too. Look, I'd better go check on him. He's getting ready for bed."

"Okay. Give him a hug from me."

"Will do. See you tomorrow."

Greg hung up and went to Jackson's bedroom where his parents were getting Jackson ready for bed. The little boy could barely keep his eyes open, but he still wanted to talk about his birthday party.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Daniel asked as Marina pulled Jackson's pajama top over his head.

"Um...maybe more coloring stuff," Jackson said.

"How about some clothes?" Marina asked. "You're growing so fast."

Jackson looked up at his grandmother with a lopsided smile. "Nana, you jus' saw me at Christmas!"

Greg laughed softly. "You are growing, Jacks."

Marina smiled and nodded. "You are such a big boy, my kjæreste."

Jackson smiled. He loved his Nana and Papa. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was getting sleepy. After hugs from his grandparents and father, Jackson crawled under the covers and, after Marina tucked him in, he was soon sound asleep.

Greg stayed in Jackson's room just watching his son sleep. He loved moments like this, just watching his son. He, Marina and Daniel watched the little boy, arms wrapped around his teddy bear, peacefully sleeping away.

Daniel noticed the card on Jackson's nightstand. As they quietly left Jackson's room, he asked Greg what it was.

"That's from his mother, Riley."

Both parents smiled sadly. "She isn't coming?" Marina asked.

Greg shook his head. "No. She was suspended after the shooting, and she's scheduled to go back to work soon."

Marina softly sighed as she glanced towards her grandson's bedroom. "What about Jackson?"

"H-he asked if she really loved him," Greg said haltingly. "I told him that she did, she just didn't know how to be a mommy. So she did the best thing for him and gave him to me." Greg sighed as he looked towards Jackson's room. "I told him that he is the very best gift I've ever gotten, and I love him very, very much."

Marina looked at her son and smiled. Like Greg, she and Daniel wished they could've known about Jackson from the start. But they absolutely adored their grandson, and knew Greg was a wonderful father. She stood and cupped Greg's cheek in her hand. "That is the truth. He is where he belongs, with his father who loves him so much."

Daniel stood and walked up to them. "Your mother's right, Greg. Jackson is where he should be. We are so proud of him...and you."

Greg smiled, knowing his parents were right and thankful that they loved Jackson so much. "Thank you," he said as they pulled him into a hug.

The three stayed up for a while longer, just talking and catching up. As much as Greg hated being so sheltered by his mother when he was growing up, he loved her and his father very much. Seeing them with Jackson made Greg realize how truly fortunate he was to have his family.

Greg checked on Jackson before he went to bed. He loved just watching his little boy sleep, just being with his son. He softly kissed Jackson's forehead. "I love you, Jacks," Greg whispered. "Happy birthday."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own CSI.**

**Again, huge thanks to Lil Badger 101, smuffly, McCountryGirl, csinycastle85, and Tedi_Ruxe for your awesome reviews so far!**

**Another chapter that's a bit shorter, but everyone's excited about the birthday party :)**

Greg moaned as he rolled over in his sleep. He was just about to wake up when he heard a soft giggle by his bedside. He cracked an eye open to see a smiling Jackson standing at his bed, his elbows resting on the mattress and watching his father sleep.

"Goo' morning, daddy," Jackson said.

Greg smiled at his beautiful son. "Good morning Jacks." Sitting up in bed, he raised an eyebrow at his son. "You're up early."

Jackson giggled. "It today, daddy!"

Smiling at his son, Greg said, "Yeah, it is." Jackson pounced on the bed and giggled as Greg pulled him into his arms. "Happy birthday, Jacks."

"Thank you, daddy," Jackson said with a soft giggle. "I four!"

Greg smiled as he looked at his son. As much as he wished he'd been there since Jackson was born, he couldn't help but feel grateful that the little boy was with him now. He'd never loved anyone so much in his life.

"You ready for my birfday, daddy?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," Greg said softly. "I love you, Jacks."

"I love you too, daddy." Jackson smiled up at his father. "Can we have my cake now?"

Greg laughed softly. "Not yet. We have to wait til everyone gets here."

"Greg! Jackson! Breakfast!" Marina called from the kitchen.

"We'll be right there," Greg called. He set Jackson on the floor and they went to brush their teeth and joined Marina and Daniel for breakfast.

"Hey, birthday boy!" Daniel said as his grandson rushed up to him.

"Happy birthday, kjæreste," Marina said as she finished setting the table.

"I not fwee anymore, I four!" Jackson said as Daniel scooped him into his arms. Both grandparents hugged the sweet child, and they and Greg sat down to breakfast.

"Daddy, is Morgan's mommy coming to my party?" Jackson asked as he took a big bite of his pancake.

"Morgan's mommy?" Marina asked.

Greg nodded. "Yeah, she and Morgan's stepfather are in town and they want to meet Jackson. I think they'll try to be here."

"An' Uncle Gil an' Aunt Sara, too...an' Aunt Catrin." Jackson took another bite of his food.

"My, you do have a lot of people who love you," Marina said as she smiled warmly at her grandson.

Jackson smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do." Greg smiled at his sweet, beautiful son.

* * *

Jackson watched as Greg tied his shoelaces. He couldn't wait for all of his extended family at the lab to come to his party, and he really wanted to meet his Aunt Catherine and Uncle Gil.

"Daddy? Aunt Sara says that Uncle Gil likes bugs," Jackson said as his father finished tying the little boy's shoes.

Greg smiled. "Yeah, he does. And he taught me, your Uncle Nick and Aunt Sara everything we know about being a good scientist."

As Greg lifted Jackson off his bed, Jackson asked, "Does he like to go 'sploring?"

"Yeah," Greg said with a soft laugh. "He loves to explore." Greg looked at his happy, sweet son. "You like to learn and explore too."

"Yep!" Jackson happily agreed.

Greg beamed a smile. "I know. And I hope you never stop learning, just like him."

"Jus' like you, daddy!" Jackson said.

Greg smiled, happy to have his son and that Jackson looked up to him and loved him so much. "Thank you, Jacks. I love you."

"Love you, daddy," Jackson said with a bright smile.

* * *

Marina had just finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes when the Russell's arrived with the cake.

"Mrs. Barbara!" Jackson shouted when he saw his babysitter. "I four!"

Barbara laughed softly. "I know! Happy birthday, sweetheart!"

"Happy birthday, Jackson!" D.B. said with a wide smile.

"Tank 'oo, Unca D.B.!" Jackson said as he hurried to the kitchen. He watched as his grandmother and Barbara set the food in the kitchen. "Is dat my cake, Mrs. Barbara?"

"Yes, and I'm sure your daddy wants to get pictures," Barbara said with a smile.

"I've got my camera in my bag," Marina gestured to Daniel. Greg and Jackson chatted with Maya and Kaitlyn while everyone else began setting up the food.

"Knock, knock!" Judy Robbins said as she and Al came into the apartment.

"Unca Doc! Aunt Judy!" Jackson rushed over to hug them.

Al and Judy greeted everyone. "Hey, Greg?"

Greg looked over at his good friend. "Could you and Jackson check to see if I got everything?"

Greg looked confused, but said, "Okay. Come on, Jacks."

As Greg and Jackson rounded the corner, they were surprised at what greeted them.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I still don't own CSI.**

**Thank you all again for the great reviews so far! smuffly, Tedi-Ruxe, Lil Badger 101, csinycastle85, LevitatingPotatoes, and McCountryGirl, thank you! Hope you all enjoy this sweet chapter!**

Greg and Jackson walked outside, and Greg stopped and smiled when he saw his mentor and his wife standing by Doc Robbins' car.

"Aunt Sara!" Jackson called as he rushed to hug her.

"Jackson!" Sara opened her arms and lifted him into a big hug. "Oh, happy birthday sweetie!"

"I four!" Jackson said happily.

Sara laughed softly. "I know! You're getting so big!"

Gil Grissom stood by the car, watching his wife with Greg's son. He smiled, thinking of how Greg had grown up and was now a dad. Seeing the little boy who looked so much like his father, Gil remembered something Catherine had once said about him having a family...he truly had a family with the lab.

Greg walked up to his former boss. "Hey," he said as he extended his hand. "Welcome back."

"Thank you," Gil said as he shook Greg's hand. "He's wonderful, Greg. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Greg smiled as Jackson chatted away with Aunt Sara.

Sara adjusted Jackson in her arms so he was looking at Greg and Grissom. "Jackson, this is your Uncle Gil. Gilbert, this is Jackson."

Jackson smiled at the man his father was talking to. "Hi. I 'member talking to you on da computer."

Gil smiled. "Yeah, I talked to you."

Jackson studied Gil for a moment. "How come you don't have your whiskers?" He asked as he stroked his chin.

Gil stroked his own chin. "I shaved when I got back in town. I thought it might be better for the party."

"Oh, okay." Jackson nodded. "Cool."

Gil and Sara both laughed softly. "Do you still like bugs?" Gil asked.

"Yeah!" Jackson wriggled out of Sara's arms. "Yeah, we went to da park wif Aunt Sara an' we saw a whole bunch of bugs!"

"I told you he's a Junior Grissom," Sara said with a smile.

"And his favorite is butterflies," Greg told him.

"Yeah!" Jackson agreed. "Yeah, we saw a butterfly dat was pretty orange an' black! It was on da TV."

"Hmm, that sounds like a monarch butterfly," Gil told the little boy. "They're really cool. Did you know that every year they all migrate to Mexico?"

"Dey do?" Jackson asked. "What's 'migate' mean?"

Gil smiled softly. "It means they all head to someplace for one reason or another. And all the monarch butterflies migrate to Mexico. Maybe someday you and I can go see them when they all fly to Mexico when you get a little bigger...if your daddy says it's okay."

"Cool!" Jackson said.

Jackson took Gil's hand and led him to the apartment while Greg helped Sara with the presents and some food. They both smiled at Greg's son talking to his mentor about bugs and how excited Jackson was about turning four.

"Unca Gil, did you teach my daddy how to 'splore?" Jackson asked as he walked with Grissom.

"Yes," Gil replied with a warm smile. "Your daddy was always smart, and so curious about everything...just like you."

"Really?" Jackson asked, looking up at Grissom with wide eyes.

"Really. He always worked very hard and got to be a great scientist. He loves his job."

"An' he loves me!" Jackson said, pointing to himself. "He always says I his best gift eber!"

All the adults laughed softly. "I think he's right," Gil said as he smiled at the little boy who looked and acted so much like his father.

Jackson opened the door. "Nana! Papa! Unca Gil an' Aunt Sara are here!"

"Hi!" Daniel said as he greeted his son's former boss. "Welcome to the party!"

"Good to see you again, Mr. Sanders." Gil had met Daniel and Marina after Greg's beating several years ago, and saw them again shortly after Warrick's death.

"Please, it's Daniel. And I imagine my grandson's already shown you that he likes bugs." Daniel playfully mussed Jackson's hair.

"Yep, he's a Junior Grissom alright!" Greg said as he and Sara came up behind Grissom.

"Sara, hi!" Daniel said. "Here, let me help you." He took a platter of food from her and headed to the kitchen.

"Mr. Grissom, hello!" Marina said as she came into the living room.

Gil smiled warmly at Greg's mother. "Hello, Mrs. Sanders. Good to see you."

"Nana, he's a 'splorer!" Jackson told her.

"I know," Marina replied with a smile. "Your daddy told me he travels all over and explores." Looking at her son's mentor with a warm smile, she said, "This really means a lot to Greg and Jackson. Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it," Gil replied. "Every time I talk to Sara, it's 'Jackson' this and 'Jackson' that. I had to meet the little guy who has her wrapped around his finger."

"Oh, it is not just her," Marina said with a warm laugh. "He is a wonderful child. Of course, his grandmother is partial."

Gil smiled at the blonde woman. Greg had told him that she was always overprotective, but he saw for himself that she was a strong, caring woman who loved her son and grandson very much.

"Gil?" Sara asked. Her husband turned to see her with D.B. and Barbara. "Gilbert, I want you to meet D.B. Russell."

D.B. extended his hand and smiled warmly. "So you're the great scientist who presided over the lab?"

Gil raised an eyebrow at his wife and smiled at D.B. "I had a great team...and so do you. It's great to finally meet you. Sara thinks very highly of you."

"I think very highly of her," D.B. replied. "And I think very highly of the team. They're all a great family."

Gil raised an eyebrow at D.B. this time. "Yeah, Catherine once told me I had a family with these guys. She was right."

"Oh, this is my wife, Barbara." D.B. introduced his wife to Sara's husband.

"Hello, Mrs. Russell." Grissom shook her hand and smiled.

"It's Barbara, please," she replied. "And we cannot thank Sara and the team enough for all that they've done for us."

"Yes, she mentioned you had quite a scare," Gil said, referring to Kaitlyn's kidnapping.

D.B. smiled as he watched Kaitlyn and Maya chatting with Judy and Marina. "Yeah, but we got her back. And the team is the best."

Greg smiled as he watched Grissom talk with Sara, D.B. and everyone. He missed his mentor in the lab, but knew Grissom was happy exploring and studying all over the world. And he did get along great with Russell.

"Aunt Sara!" Jackson called as he showed her a piece of paper he'd been coloring on. "Look! Dis for Unca Gil!"

Sara and Gil looked at the drawing of a butterfly Jackson had made. "Wow!" Sara said softly as she looked at the orange and black on the paper. "This is so pretty!"

Gil looked at the drawing Jackson made. "That is really pretty, Jackson."

"It for you!" Jackson said to Gil. "It a monarch, like you said."

Smiling at the little boy, Gil took the drawing. "Thank you, Jackson."

"You welcome!" Jackson rushed to his father. "Daddy, I gunna go see da monarchs someday!"

Greg smiled as he lifted his son into his arms. "I'm sure you will."

Gil put an arm around Sara and pulled her close. They both smiled at the sight of Greg and Jackson.

"I told you he's a great father," Sara told her husband.

Gil smiled warmly, thinking of how Greg had grown up and was now raising his son. "Yes, he is. And Jackson's a great kid."

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I still don't own CSI, nor do I own Sesame Street or Thomas the Tank Engine.**

**Also, I have no idea what Super Dave's wife's name is, but I thought Lena would be nice.**

**Once again, major thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing! csinycastle85, Lil Badger 101, McCountryGirl, Tede-Ruxe, smuffly, and everyone - thank you! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Jackson chatted with Grissom while Greg and Sara decorated the apartment with balloons and characters from Sesame Street. Judy and Marina finished preparing platters of food and setting them on the dining room table. When everything was set on the table, they joined everyone in the living room.

"Nana, did you know dat de monarch butterflies migate to Mexico ebery year?" Jackson asked as Marina sat down opposite him and Gil.

"Why, no. Do they really?" Marina smiled at her grandson.

"Uh-huh. Unca Gil says dat dey all migate an' go to Mexico where it's warm. An' he says dey all fly around an' it looks like dere's a million!" Jackson said with a smile.

Marina smiled at her curious grandson. "Wow! I'll bet it looks really beautiful, too."

"Uh-huh. An' me an' Unca Gil will go see 'em someday."

Grissom smiled at the inquisitive little boy. "We just might have to do that, won't we?"

"Yeah!" Jackson agreed with a wide smile.

Grissom laughed softly. "You know, your Aunt Sara calls you a Junior Grissom."

Jackson nodded. "Dat's cool, right?"

Marina, Sara and Greg laughed softly. "I think it is very cool," Marina said. "You love to learn and are curious about so much. You are so much like your father when he was your age."

"Cool!" Jackson said. "Cause my daddy is a good scientist an' he does cool stuff."

Greg beamed a warm smile to his son. "You know what, Jacks? I think you're really cool, too."

Jackson smiled at Greg. "Thank you. I love you, daddy."

"I love you, Jacks." Greg smiled as his son scrambled off the couch and gave him a hug.

Marina, Sara and Gil smiled at the father and son. Grissom knew Sara was right when she told him Greg and Jackson loved each other very much, and seeing the two together was proof of that.

"What do you think?" Greg asked as he and Jackson looked at the balloons and decorations.

Jackson nodded. "Very good, daddy. An' Aunt Sara did good, too."

"Thank you, sweetie," Sara said as she sat down next to Gil.

Gil and the others watched as Jackson and Greg surveyed the decorations. "He is amazing," Gil said to his wife. "Really, he's a beautiful little boy."

Marina smiled. "Yes, he is. They are a wonderful family."

"I wish Greg could have known Jackson from the beginning," Sara began.

"Yes, she told me that Greg didn't know about him until a few months ago." Gil smiled at the happy child and his father.

Marina shook her head. "For the life of me, I do not know why she wouldn't tell Greg until she was in trouble."

Gil looked apologetically at Greg's mother. "I only knew Riley for a short time...I knew she was very stubborn. I'm sorry she didn't..."

Marina held up her hand to silence him. "No need to apologize! If you or Mr. Ecklie had not hired her, she and Greg wouldn't have met and Jackson wouldn't be here."

Greg smiled at his mom. "She's right. As much as I wish I could've been there for Jackson when he was born and all of that, I have him now. I have sole custody, and my son is where he belongs. We're a family." Greg smiled as he watched his son chatting happily with Daniel and the Robbins. "I love him so much."

Gil smiled warmly. "When did you grow up, Greg?"

Greg smiled at his mentor. "I had a great teacher."

Wrapping his arm around Sara, Grissom smiled. "You are a great student."

Jackson rushed over to Grissom and Sara. Grissom laughed softly when the little boy clambered into Sara's lap. "Aunt Sara, do you like to 'splore with Unca Gil?"

"Sometimes," Sara said with a smile. "Sometimes we explore together, and sometimes he tells me all about what he's explored."

Jackson smiled at Sara. "Cool!"

"Hello?" Nick asked as he opened the door.

Jackson jumped off Sara's lap and rushed to greet him. "Unca Nick!"

Nick laughed as the little boy practically jumped into his arms. "Happy birthday, big guy!"

"I four now, Unca Nick!" Jackson said as he held up four fingers.

"Yeah, you are!" He looked to the couple behind him. "Jackson, I want you to meet Tina and Eli. Do you remember when I told you about your other uncle, your Uncle Warrick?"

"Uh-huh," Jackson said as he smiled at Eli. "I met dem at da playground!"

"Your Uncle Nick told us that you are having a birthday," Tina said.

"Yeah! I not fwee anymore! I four!" Jackson said proudly.

"I'm five," Eli told him. "Do you like Thomas the train?"

"Yeah!" Jackson squirmed out of Nick's arms and took Eli's hand. "Come on! I show you my trains!"

Tina and Nick laughed as the two boys rushed off to play. Greg greeted Nick and Tina, and Nick happily chatted with Grissom. They all happily watched Jackson, Eli and Kaitlyn play with the toys and talk about any and everything.

Soon Brass, Henry, Mandy, Archie, Vartann, Super Dave and his wife Lena arrived. Jackson eyed the gifts as they were brought in, wondering what everyone had gotten him.

"Oh, Greg," Brass said. "Look what I found." The detective gestured outside the door. Greg smiled when he saw Catherine, Lindsey and Lily getting out of their car.

"Hey, Greg!" Lindsey called.

"Hello, dear!" Lily said as she hugged Greg. "Where is the birthday boy?"

"He's inside," Greg said as Lindsey hugged him.

Catherine smiled as she walked up to Greg. "Oh, congratulations, Greg!"

Greg hugged his friend and former colleague. "Thank you for coming. This is so great."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it. I've heard so much about your little guy."

Greg led Catherine into the apartment. "Hello, everyone!" Catherine said as she walked in. Everyone said hello as the women came in.

Jackson walked over to his father and hid behind his legs. Catherine smiled when she saw the little boy who looked just like his father.

"It's okay, Jacks." Greg smiled down at his son. "This is your Aunt Catherine. You remember talking to her on the phone?" Jackson nodded. "Well, she couldn't wait to come meet you."

"Your daddy's right," Catherine said with a warm smile. "And he's sent me pictures of you, and I see how handsome you are."

Jackson smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And happy birthday."

Jackson's smile grew. "I four!"

Greg and Catherine laughed softly. "I know," Catherine told him.

"She came all the way from Virginia to be here," Greg said.

"Uh-huh, and my mom and my little girl wanted to meet you and wish you a happy birthday."

Jackson came around Greg and gave Catherine a hug. "Oh, thank you, honey!" Catherine knelt down to give him a hug.

Lindsey and Lily watched Catherine and Jackson together. Catherine pointed over to them. "That's my mom and my little girl."

"Aunt Catrin, she's a big girl," Jackson informed her.

The adults laughed softly. "Well, she's my child. And just like your daddy loves you, I love her very much."

"Okay," Jackson said as he took Catherine's hand and led her and the others into the living room. "Ebrybody! Aunt Catrin's here!"

Catherine greeted everyone and happy chatter filled the room.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I still don't own CSI.**

**First of all, let me apologize to everyone who couldn't access chapter 8 yesterday. For some unknown reason, that and other stories couldn't be uploaded :(. I do so hope all those issues are resolved and you can read chapters 8 and 9 and are enjoying this story.**

**Second, HUGE thanks to all of you that have been reading, reviewing and adding this to your favorite stories! I really love writing Jackson's stories, and I am so thrilled so many of you like him as well! Lil Badger 101, heath96, smuffly, mirdashian, csinycastle85, Tede-Ruxe, McCountryGirl, diana22sam01, engli, LevitatingPotatoes, and everyone, thank you so much!**

**Ok, enough rambling...on with the story!**

Jackson loved playing with Eli and Kaitlyn and visiting with all the grown-ups, but he was getting impatient. He rushed up to Greg, who was talking with Catherine and Nick. "Daddy, can we eat my birfday cake now?"

Greg smiled at his son. "Not yet. We gotta wait for everyone to get here so we can sing 'happy birthday' to you." Jackson pouted slightly. "It won't be too much longer."

"Jackson, come here." Catherine patted her lap. As Jackson scrambled into her lap, she asked Nick to hand her the small gift bag in her purse. "Here, look at this." She took out a small snowglobe.

"Ooh!" Jackson said softly.

"See those?" Catherine pointed to the little trees. "Those are cherry blossom trees. And they bloom every spring in Washington D.C." She shook the snowglobe and Jackson giggled when he saw all the snow. "You like this?"

"Yeah," Jackson said. "Dis is cool! Thank you!" He gave her a hug.

Greg smiled as he watched the two of them together. Catherine couldn't stop smiling at Jackson. "Greg, he's beautiful."

"I, um...I look like my daddy," Jackson told her.

"Yes, you do, sweetheart." Catherine hugged the sweet boy. Looking at Greg, she smiled. "I leave for less than a year, and you're a dad." Greg smiled and nodded.

Barbara fixed a plate of vegetables and fruit for D.B. and was walking into the room when she glanced out the window. "Hey, Jackson? It looks like someone's here now."

Greg glanced out the window. "There's Ecklie, Hodges and Olivia."

"Olivia?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah," Nick said. "Hodges' mother...and Ecklie's girlfriend."

Catherine raised her eyebrows. "Yeah?" Nick and Greg nodded. "Morgan said she was pretty," Greg said. "And she and Ecklie are..." Greg and Nick just smiled.

"Hi, Unca 'Odges!" Jackson said as he rushed to give Hodges a hug.

"Oh! Thank you!" Hodges said as Jackson wrapped his arms around his legs.

Finn and Detective Moreno followed just behind them. "Hey, guys!" Finn called as Greg came out to greet them. "Are we late?"

"No," Greg replied. "We're just waiting on Morgan."

Finn laughed as Jackson rushed into her arms. "Hello, sweetie! Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Jackson," Moreno said as he came up to Finn.

Greg ushered everyone into the apartment and saw Hodges introducing his mother to Grissom and Catherine. Greg had to laugh when he saw Hodges stroll up to Grissom and begin talking to him as if they hadn't lost any time.

"Hey, Catherine?" Greg said as Finn and Moreno entered, Finn carrying Jackson. "I want you to meet Julie Finlay. She's a former colleague of Russell's from Seattle and the best blood expert around."

"An' she my Auntie Finn!" Jackson said.

Catherine and Finn laughed. "Hi!" Finn said extending her hand to Catherine.

"Russell and the team have told me about you," Catherine said as she shook Finn's hand.

Finn raised her eyebrows. "Uh-oh, better leave..." she and Moreno laughed.

"No," Catherine said with a laugh. "Great stuff. It's great to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Finn said as she set Jackson down. Everyone chatted for several moments, just enjoying catching up with each other and watching Jackson play and laugh.

Two minutes after Finn and Moreno arrived, Morgan arrived with her mother and stepfather. As soon as she stepped in the door, Jackson rushed to greet her. "Morgan!"

"Jackson!" Morgan opened her arms wide and Jackson jumped into them. "Oh, happy birthday, sweetie!"

"I four! An' I can have my birfday cake!" Jackson said with a wide smile.

Greg laughed as he came up to Morgan. "He's been waiting for his cake."

"An' has ebrybody arrived, daddy?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, everyone's here." Greg smiled at his son and kissed Morgan.

Morgan glanced at Anita and Jerry behind her. "Jackson, I want you to meet my mom and stepdad. They came all the way from California to meet you."

Anita smiled at the sweet boy in her daughter's arms. "Hello, Jackson. It's great to finally meet you."

"You sure are a handsome guy," Jerry said.

Ecklie smiled at his ex-wife and her husband. "Hi Anita, Jerry. Glad you could make it."

"Hello, Conrad," Anita said with a small smile.

"You must be Greg," Jerry said as he extended his hand. "Jerry Brody."

"Hi, Mr. Brody. Thanks for coming."

"Hello," Anita said. "I'm Anita. And it is so wonderful to finally meet you both. Morgan adores you."

Morgan watched as Greg met her mother and stepfather, and was thankful they and her dad were being nice to one another. She hugged Jackson close, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, Morgan!" Jackson said.

Morgan and Greg both smiled at the little boy who made them a family. "I love you too, Jackson," Morgan said.

Jackson wriggled out of Morgan's arms as everyone greeted her and her family.

"Ebrybody, we can have cake now!" Jackson announced.

Everyone laughed as Greg lifted his giggling son into his arms. "I don't know, Jacks. You think you might want a sandwich, or..."

"CAKE!" Jackson yelled.

Greg and everyone laughed as Jackson wiggled and laughed in Greg's arms. "Okay," Greg said as his mother and Judy got up to get the cake.

"Yes!" Jackson said. "Cake!"

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own CSI.**

**Once again, thanks to all who are reading and reviewing! Lil Badger 101, heath96, smuffly, mirdashian, csinycastle85, Tede-Ruxe, McCountryGirl, diana22sam01, engli, LevitatingPotatoes, and everyone, thank you so much!**

**Another shorter chapter, but I hope you all enjoy :)**

Greg carried a giggling Jackson to the dining room as Judy and Marina prepared the cake. Everyone stood and joined the happy father and son as the cake was carried in.

"Dat's my cake!" Jackson said as he saw his grandmother and Judy bringing it in. They set the cake on the table so everyone could see. "Ooh! Pwetty!" Jackson looked at the cake with butterflies decorated in icing.

"Okay, sweetie," Marina said. "We've gotta light the candles and sing 'happy birthday'."

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "Daddy, can we turn da lights off when we light the candles?"

"You want the lights off?" Greg asked his happy son. "So it'll be all pretty?"

"Yeah!" Jackson watched as Judy lit the four candles on his cake. "See? Dere pretty."

Daniel slid a chair out for Jackson while Marina took photos of the cake and Greg and Jackson. Greg couldn't stop smiling at his son. He was truly happy that his son was with him, and thankful everyone wanted to be a part of Jackson's birthday.

Once all the candles were lit, Jackson stood in the chair over the cake. "Okay! Lights off!"

"We gotta sing 'happy birthday' Jacks," Greg told the excited child.

"Yeah, ebrybody ready?" Jackson asked.

Everyone sang, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jackson..."

Jackson practically shook with excitement as everyone sang, ready to blow out the candles. The group barely got out the last 'happy birthday to you' when Jackson took a big breath and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered, none more than Greg.

Looking up at his smiling father, Jackson clapped and smiled his biggest smile. "I did it! I did it, daddy!"

Greg hugged his happy child, feeling happier and more blessed than he ever thought possible. "You did it, Jacks!"

Happily, Jackson took the piece of cake his grandmother offered. "Thank you, Nana!"

"You're welcome, my darling!" Marina and Daniel both beamed smiles at their grandson. Soon, everyone had a piece of cake and enjoyed talking to each other and to Jackson.

"You having a good birthday?" Morgan asked.

Jackson nodded, his mouth full of cake and frosting all over his mouth. "It good," he mumbled.

Morgan smiled warmly at the little boy who, along with Greg, had become her life. She may have been surprised by Greg being a father, but Jackson quickly found his way into her heart.

"You are adorable, sweetie," Anita said as she sat next to her daughter. Jackson smiled at both women, happy that Morgan was with him and his daddy. "You know, Morgan has told me so much about you."

"Yeah?" Jackson asked.

"Mm-hmm. She said that you are beautiful and smart and adorable, and you love your daddy very much."

"Uh-huh," Jackson said as he smiled at Greg talking to Grissom and Sara. "My daddy an' me didn't know each ober before, but now we do."

Morgan smiled, thinking of how both she and Greg wished that Greg could have known about Jackson from the beginning. "You and your daddy love each other very much," Morgan said.

Jackson nodded and smiled. "Yeah! I love my daddy, an' he loves me! An' you know what?" Morgan and Anita shook their heads. "We love Morgan too!"

Morgan beamed a smile at the sweet little boy. "I love you, and I love your daddy too."

Jackson got up and hugged Morgan. "Oh, power hug!" Morgan said as Jackson wrapped his arms around her neck.

Greg watched as Morgan and Jackson hugged and smiled. He never knew he could love anyone so much as he loved his son and girlfriend.

"They're wonderful," Gil said as he watched Greg. "Really, they are. You have a wonderful family."

"Thank you," Greg said. "I never thought I could love as much as I love them."

Sara and Gil smiled warmly at the young family. "I told you Jackson is a Junior Grissom," she said to her husband. "And Morgan is a great CSI, too."

"So are you, Greg," Russell said, sitting next to Grissom. "You all are wonderful."

Greg opened his mouth to thank them, only to have Jackson rush up to him. "Daddy! Did you like my cake?"

"Oh, I loved it," Greg said as he pulled Jackson onto his lap. "But you know what?" Jackson shook his head. "I love you more."

Jackson kissed Greg's cheek, getting cake frosting all over it. "Love you too, daddy!"

Sara laughed and handed Greg a napkin to wipe off the frosting. "I think your daddy would agree that you should open your presents soon," Sara said to Jackson.

"Yeah, you've got a lot of presents there Jacks." Greg looked at the gifts everyone had brought in a pile on the dining room table.

Jackson studied the gifts. "Can we open dem soon, daddy?"

"Well, yeah. It is your birthday," Greg said.

Jackson climbed off Greg's lap. "Okay, let's open dem!"

Greg laughed as his son walked over to the gifts. "Jacks, hold on."

"Yeah," Judy said. "Why don't you let us bring them to you? You can sit here with your daddy where everyone can see you."

"Yeah, and I'll take the video pictures," Maya said.

"Okay!" Jackson said. "Ebrybody! I'm opening presents now!"

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own CSI. Nor do I own any of the brand names mentioned in this story :)**

**SO happy everyone is liking this story so much! Thank you smuffly, Lil Badger 101, csinycastle85, Tede-Ruxe, mirdashian, McCountryGirl, and everyone! You guys rock! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Jackson sat on the couch next to Greg as Judy and Barbara began bringing in gifts. Jackson eyed the pretty paper and bags, wondering what was in each of them.

"Okay, you ready?" Greg asked him.

"Yeah!" Jackson yelled.

Morgan began by handing the excited child a gift bag. "Okay, let's see who it's from first sweetie!" She laughed when she saw Jackson reach for the tissue paper in the bag.

Greg reached for the card and read it to Jackson. "It's from Lou."

Jackson reached into the bag. "Legos!" He pulled the Lego blocks out of the bag.

"Yeah, my son used to love his when he was growing up," Vartann told him. "Plus a few of those on the floor are better than a burglar alarm." Greg and Morgan laughed softly.

"Thank you!" Jackson said as he looked at the blocks.

"Okay," Morgan said as she handed him another package. "This is from Uncle Hodges."

Jackson ripped open the paper and found a toy kitchen set, with little toy versions of food and utensils. "I can cook now, daddy!" Everyone laughed. "Thank you, Uncle Hodges."

More gifts were unwrapped. Jackson got a stuffed toy frog from Mandy, some clothes from Doc and Judy, a Leap Pad game from Archie, a book about animals from Henry, a toy drum and guitar from Tina and Eli, a stuffed toy kitten from Anita and Jerry, and a new Thomas the Tank Engine train from Super Dave and Lena.

"Okay," Morgan said. "Here's one from Auntie Finn."

Jackson peered into the big gift bag and smiled. "More crayons!" He pulled out a sketch pad and some crayons and markers. "Thank you Auntie Finn!"

"And here's one from Uncle Nick," Greg said as he read the card on the next package.

"Whoa!" Jackson said when he unwrapped the toy science kit.

"It's different than the one I had when I was a kid," Nick told him. "But it'll get you started."

"Dis is cool! Thank you!" Jackson beamed a wide smile at his Uncle Nick.

"Jackson?" Jim asked. "This one's from me." He handed the little boy a small gift bag.

Jackson reached into the bag and pulled out some toy cars. "Wow! Cars! Thank you, Uncle Jim!"

"You're welcome, kiddo," he said. "Oh, and this is from some of the folks in PD who couldn't be here." He handed Greg an envelope.

Greg began to open the envelope, but Jackson put his hand on top of it. "Daddy, I gotta open it!"

"You're right," Greg said as he handed his son the envelope. Jackson opened it to find a gift card.

"What's dis?" He asked Greg.

"Oh, that is a gift card for Toys R Us," he said as he examined the card. "Thank you, Brass."

"Everyone chipped in," Jim explained. "They think Jackson needs more toys, especially if he's going to be a junior Grissom."

Everyone laughed and Jackson smiled at the detective. "Thank you!"

"Next gift is from me," Ecklie said. "It's a gift card too."

"Cool," Jackson said as he looked at the gift card for GapKids.

"Yeah, it may be boring," Ecklie told him. "But you do need clothes too."

"Thank you!" He smiled at Morgan's father.

"Now this," Catherine said as she handed Greg a box, "Is from me, Lindsey and Mom."

Jackson ripped the paper off the box and looked at the assortment of books. "Ooh! You got me a Curious George book! I love him!"

Catherine laughed softly. "Good. That was always one of Lindsey's favorites when she was your age."

"And we thought you'd like them," Lindsey added, smiling at the sweet little boy.

"And..." D.B. said as he reached for a bag next to Sara. "...this is from Charlie and Maya."

"And me too!" Kaitlyn said.

"A basketball!" Jackson shouted. "Yay!"

"Now you can bring that and I'll teach you some more throws," Charlie told Jackson.

Handing him another gift bag, D.B. said, "This is from me and Mrs. Barbara. But don't take it on any trains." He smiled warmly at Nick.

"Whoa! An ant farm!" Jackson said. He, Greg and Morgan looked and the ants in the ant farm.

"Maybe we should have thought of that," Sara jokingly told her husband.

Gil just smiled. "I think he'll like this." He handed Jackson a large gift bag.

Jackson looked inside. "Oh, my goodness!" he exclaimed when he saw the stuffed butterfly. He took it out of the bag and hugged it.

"I knew you liked butterflies," Sara said.

"And there's a book, too." Grissom pointed to the bag and Greg helped Jackson pull out a children's book about bugs.

"Thank you!" Jackson said as he smiled at everyone.

"It's not over yet," Greg said.

Morgan smiled and joined Daniel and Marina in the kitchen.

"Where you going?" Jackson asked.

"Why don't you come here and see?" Daniel asked with a smile.

Jackson climbed off the couch, Greg following close behind. When he saw his gift in the kitchen doorway, he stopped and gasped. "I got a bike! I got a bike!" He jumped up and down when he saw his new tricycle.

Jackson immediately hugged his grandparents and Morgan, then hugged Greg. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Jacks," Greg said, nearly being knocked down by his son's big hug. "You ready to ride?"

Morgan gave Jackson a helmet just his size, but before she could give it to him the little boy climbed onto the tricycle and began pedaling through the living room.

Greg laughed as he saw his son trying to maneuver his new tricycle through the gifts, people and furniture in the living room. He never thought he could be so happy just being with someone he loved.

"Look at me, daddy!" Jackson exclaimed as he tried to pedal his tricycle through the apartment.

Greg laughed as he lifted his son off the tricycle and into his arms. "You're a good driver, Jacks! But let's save the driving for outside, okay?" Jackson giggled as Greg held him close.

Morgan smiled as she watched Greg and Jackson laugh together. Quietly, she walked over to a drawer in the kitchen where she and Greg had hidden Jackson's gift and took it out. "Jackson? Your daddy got you a little something else." She handed the package to Jackson as Greg sat down with him on the chair.

Jackson ripped the paper off. "It's a book!" He studied the words and picture on the front.

"Can you read that, Jacks?" Greg asked. Jackson shook his head. Greg smiled as he ran his finger along the title. "It says, 'We're Very Best Friends, My Daddy and Me'."

"Cool," Jackson said with a smile. "You my best friend, daddy."

Everyone smiled, and Greg felt his heart soar as he hugged his son. "I love you, Jackson."

Wrapping his arms around Greg's neck, Jackson said, "I love you, daddy."

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I still don't own CSI, but Jackson is my original character.**

**Big thanks again to smuffly, Lil Badger 101, csinycastle85, Tede-Ruxe, McCountryGirl, mirdashian, and all who are reading and reviewing. So glad you all like Jackson so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Jackson loved all his presents almost as much as he enjoyed visiting with everyone who came to his birthday party. He loved just sitting on his Papa Daniel's lap and talking about everything from his presents to butterflies.

"How'd you get so smart?" Daniel asked as his grandson talked about butterflies.

Jackson giggled as Daniel tickled his ribs. "I dunno!"

Greg loved visiting with his extended family, as well as meeting Morgan's mom and stepdad. If asked, he and Jackson both would probably say this was one of the best days of their lives.

Soon, the guests began leaving and said goodbye to Greg and Jackson. Lily and Lindsey both hugged Jackson and told Greg that he had their number if he ever needed another babysitter. Catherine smiled at the young dad, remembering how he'd grown up from being the goofy lab tech to a competent, very good CSI Three.

Greg saw Catherine smiling warmly at him. "What?"

"Just...thinking Jackson's a very lucky boy." Catherine smiled.

Greg looked at the little boy sitting on his grandfather's lap, chatting happily with everyone and smiling. "No...I'm the lucky one."

Catherine walked over and put her arm around Greg. "You both are amazing. You are a good daddy."

"Thanks, Catherine." Greg enveloped his former boss in a hug.

"Do you really have to go?" Morgan asked as Lindsey and Lily got their jackets.

"Oh, yes. Lindsey wants to go see her friends while she's in town," Lily explained. "But we just had to see Greg and meet Jackson."

Morgan smiled as Catherine and Greg walked over to them. "Well, I'm really so glad you all came," Greg told them. "Thanks for helping him have a great birthday."

Catherine hugged Morgan. "I wish I didn't have to go back, but there's a ton of paperwork to catch up on. Plus I want to spend time just with Lindsey and mom."

"We understand," Greg said.

Jackson climbed down from Daniel's lap and rushed over to Greg and the women. "You goin'?"

Catherine smiled as she saw Jackson look up at her with brown eyes that were just like his father's. "I have to, sweetie. But I'm going to talk to you again soon...and maybe we can have lunch together before I have to leave in a couple of days."

"Yeah!" Jackson said.

Catherine laughed. Hugging Greg again, she said, "Thanks again for letting me come meet this sweet boy."

"Thanks again for coming." He and Jackson waved as they left.

Eli and Kaitlyn had a wonderful time with Jackson. Eli especially enjoyed playing trains with his two new friends. "Mommy, can we come see Jackson and Katie again soon?" he asked Tina.

"Maybe so," Tina said. As much as she hadn't spent much time with Warrick's extended family at the lab, she had to admit she enjoyed the company and seeing Eli have such a good time. She thanked Greg for inviting them and left her number with him and D.B. in case they wanted to get the kids together again soon.

Nick, Sara, Doc and Judy all offered to stay and help clean up. That gave Gil a chance to talk to Jackson some more. "So, you like baseball?" he asked the sweet little boy.

"Uh-huh," Jackson said. "I like to, um...my daddy an' me like to play catch."

Grissom smiled. "That's really good. I used to play catch with my dad."

"Did your dad 'splore too?" Jackson asked.

"Well, kind of. He was a botany teacher."

Jackson thought for a moment. "What's bot-an-ny?"

"That means plants. He liked to study plants."

"Oh, cool," Jackson said to a smiling Grissom. "Did he like to study bugs, too?"

Smiling thoughtfully, Gil said, "I think he liked them. He wanted to see how plants and bugs worked together, and he knew I liked studying bugs."

Jackson looked up at his Uncle Gil. "Is he not here anymore?"

Gil shook his head. "No, he died when I was not much bigger than you."

"So you keep him in your heart?" Jackson asked. "Dat's what daddy an' Uncle Nick said dey do with my Uncle Warrick."

Gil smiled warmly at the sweet little boy. "Yes, I keep him and your Uncle Warrick in my heart."

Jackson nodded. "Daddy an' Uncle Nick said Uncle Warrick would like me. Do you think he'd like me?"

Gil smiled wider. "I know he'd love you."

Jackson smiled his biggest smile.

Greg watched his mentor and son, smiling at the sight of Gil Grissom with a four-year-old. He listened to them talk about studying bugs and playing baseball, wanting to hold on to the moment forever.

Sara and Nick emerged from the kitchen and saw Greg watching the two of them. Jackson chatted away about how he liked to play with his father and Morgan, and Grissom listened about how he wanted to go see the butterflies and explore.

"My, you are a very smart guy," Nick said as he walked over to the door.

Jackson jumped off the couch and rushed into Nick's arms. "Are you goin' too?"

"Yeah, I gotta head home and check on Sam. But we'll get together this weekend and maybe play a little baseball."

Jackson nodded and threw his arms around Nick's neck. "I love you!"

Nick laughed softly. "I love you, too. Happy birthday!" He set Jackson down, said goodbye to everyone and left.

"Who's Sam?" Grissom asked.

"Uncle Nick's doggie," Jackson said as he climbed on the couch between Gil and Sara.

"Yeah," Sara said. "Nick has a German shepherd now."

"He police," Jackson said as he looked through the bug book with Grissom.

"A retired police dog," Greg clarified. "Sam's owner was killed, and he helped solve the case."

"Aunt Sara, do Sam an' Hank play together?" Jackson asked.

"You know, I think we should set up a doggy play date," Sara said as she smiled at Jackson.

"Yeah!" Jackson agreed. "We can go to da park!"

Greg laughed softly. "And you can play with Sam and Hank, right?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said.

Grissom laughed softly. "You know, when your Aunt Sara comes to visit me wherever I am, she might need someone to look in on Hank."

"Yeah," Sara said. "And we already know Hank loves you, Jackson."

"And I have a spare key," Greg added. "So next time Aunt Sara goes to visit Grissom, we get to check on Hank."

Jackson smiled widely. "Okay!" He loved visiting with Hank.

D.B. and his family said goodbye and Greg agreed to return to work the following day. Jackson hugged Kaitlyn and agreed that they and Eli should get together just to play together sometime.

Morgan's mother and stepfather left with Ecklie, Olivia and Hodges, leaving Morgan to help clean up and visit with Greg's family.

When Gil and Sara got up to leave, Jackson rushed over and wrapped his arms around Gil's legs. Sara smiled warmly when Gil lifted the little boy into his arms.

"Are you gunna go 'splore again?" Jackson asked.

Gil smiled at Greg's son. "Yeah, I have to go to Peru. That's in South America."

"Is dat still far away from Vegas?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, it is. But I can still e-mail and Skype, and write lots of letters."

"An' call like Aunt Catrin calls my daddy, right?"

Gil smiled warmly. "Right. And Sara can bring me lots of pictures to show me how big you're getting."

Jackson smiled at his father's mentor. "I wanna go 'splore with you sometime."

"I'd like that," Gil said with a soft laugh. "Maybe one day we'll go exploring together."

"An' see da butterflies!" Jackson said.

Gil smiled. "Yeah, we'll see the butterflies."

Jackson wrapped his arms around Gil's neck. "I love you."

Gil hugged the sweet little boy. "I love you, too. And thank you for letting me and your Aunt Sara come to your party."

Jackson saw Sara smiling at the sight of Gil Grissom holding Greg Sanders' son. "Aunt Sara, are you happy you came to my party too?"

"I am very happy," she said as she wrapped her arms around both of them. "I love you both very much."

"I love you, too, Aunt Sara." Jackson smiled when Sara kissed his cheek.

Greg walked up and smiled at his mentor and best friend with his son. "I am so glad you got to come, Grissom."

Gil smiled at the young man he watched go from goofy lab tech to competent CSI. He really enjoyed the party and meeting Jackson. As much as he thought of himself as a loner, he loved the family at the lab.

"Now remember," Gil told Jackson. "We're going one of these days to see the migration of the monarch butterflies."

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, we gunna see 'em migate!"

All the adults smiled. "And if you ever have any questions about bugs," Gil added. "You're Aunt Sara has my phone number."

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Still don't own CSI.**

******Once again, thanks to all who are reading and reviewing! Lil Badger 101, heath96, smuffly, mirdashian, csinycastle85, Tede-Ruxe, McCountryGirl, diana22sam01, engli, LevitatingPotatoes, and everyone, thank you so much!**

**Another shorter chapter, and yes, I did borrow some from my original "Jackson" story. But I like writing interactions with Greg and his family.**

**And Happy Valentine's Day! **

Jackson stayed in the living room with Greg and Daniel while Marina and Morgan cleaned up in the kitchen. Greg reveled in just having his son with him on his special day, and couldn't keep the smile off his face when he watched Jackson chatting with his grandfather and playing with his gifts.

"Papa, did you know dat ants work together?" Jackson asked Daniel as he showed him the ant farm the Russells had given him.

"Yeah, they all work together." Daniel smiled at his grandson. He and Marina had loved the little boy ever since they learned they had a grandchild.

"Uh-huh, an' dey are, um...daddy, what's dat word Uncle Nick said 'bout 'em?"

"That they're communal, meaning they all help each other." Greg smiled at the inquisitive child.

"That means they work together, like a family." Daniel smiled at his grandson.

"Yeah...an' I got a cool family!"

Greg's smile could rival all the neon lights of Vegas. "You know what, Jacks? Your daddy thinks you're amazing."

Jackson beamed his biggest smile at Greg. "Thank you, daddy. I fink you da bestest." He clambered over and wrapped his arms around Greg.

Greg hugged Jackson close, feeling more love for him than he ever knew he could feel. "I love you."

"Love you, too!" Jackson pulled away and smiled at his father.

Watching his son and grandson, Daniel said, "You know what, Jackson?" The little boy looked at his grandfather. "You are a very cool little guy, and I know your Nana and I are so happy you're our grandson."

"I happy you my papa," Jackson said as he crawled over to give his grandfather a hug.

Morgan watched the two men interact with Jackson. Even if the little boy wasn't her biological son, she couldn't love him any more if he was.

Marina watched the three in the living room, and smiled at Morgan watching them.

"That was a wonderful birthday," Marina commented.

Morgan smiled as she looked in the living room and saw Jackson eagerly showing Greg the ant farm that D.B. and Barbara had given him. "He's a wonderful guy."

"Greg or Jackson?" Marina asked with a smile.

Morgan turned and smiled at Greg's mother. "Both."

Marina laughed softly. "You know, when Greg called and told me about you, he said he'd met the most beautiful woman." Morgan blinked in surprise. "He was right, honey. He met someone who loves him very much. And now..." Marina looked at her son and grandson in the living room. "Now he has a family of his own."

Morgan sighed happily. "I love them both." Marina nodded. "When I first found out about Jackson, I was...surprised. But now, with Greg and Jackson...we've learned to be a family."

Placing a supportive hand on Morgan's shoulder, Marina said, "That's what families are. People who love each other very much and make the best of whatever comes their way."

Morgan smiled, knowing Greg's mother was right. "I never imagined having a family this way, but now...I wouldn't trade either of them for anything."

Marina smiled and hugged the young woman. "You are a wonderful part of Greg's family...and ours."

Looking into Marina's caring face, Morgan felt happy tears come to her eyes. "I love them both so much."

"I know you do, and so do we. You remember what I said at Christmas? About you being Jackson's mother?" Morgan nodded. "As far as Daniel and I are concerned, you are. Jackson is with his father and you, where he should be."

Morgan hugged Marina as tears slid down her cheeks. "Thank you, Marina."

Marina hugged the young woman her son and grandson adored. "You're welcome, and it is true."

Jackson's laughter brought the women out of their thoughts. The two looked in the living room to see Jackson showing the bug book Grissom had given him to Greg and Daniel. The two women stopped cleaning up the kitchen and joined the men in the living room with Jackson, who was happily looking over his birthday presents.

"Look, Nana!" Jackson said as he showed her the art supplies Finn had given him.

"Oh, wonderful!" Marina complimented. "I'm sure you can draw so many wonderful pictures."

"Did you have a good time at your party?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "I had da bestest day eber!"

Greg smiled widely as he watched his son show his family what he got for his birthday and chat with them about the day. He knew he and Jackson were where they belonged...with each other.

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own CSI.**

**Last chapter! Thought it would be cool to post it on the day I wrote was Jackson's birthday :)**

**Thank you all again so, so much for all your kind reviews! Lil Badger 101, csinycastle85, smuffly, Tede-Ruxe, McCountryGirl, mirdashian, and all who have read, followed and added this story to your favorites, thank you so, so much! You guys rock!**

**And more Jackson stories are on the way! :)**

Greg and Jackson stayed in the living room visiting with Marina, Daniel and Morgan. Greg loved just watching his son play and smile and talk with everyone. He truly never knew he could love anyone so much as he loved the four-year-old boy in front of him and the woman playing with him.

Marina and Daniel loved visiting with Greg and Morgan almost as much as they enjoyed playing with their grandson. They were proud of the man Greg was, and loved him and their grandson with all their hearts. Even if they were surprised to learn a few short months ago to learn of their grandson, they wouldn't trade Jackson for anything in the world. And they adored Morgan almost as much as Greg and Jackson did. They loved their son's family very, very much.

Greg watched as Morgan and Jackson looked at the art supplies Finn and Moreno had given him, smiling as they looked over the crayons and markers. "Look, Morgan!" Jackson said as he showed her the art supplies. "Auntie Finn gave me some paint an' paper too!"

"Yeah, I saw that!" Morgan said as she smiled at the beautiful boy.

"And you can paint your daddy a picture," Marina suggested.

"An' I can paint you an' papa one too!" Jackson said, smiling at his grandparents. He loved spending time with his family. Even though he didn't understand why he only just met his father a few short months ago and didn't know why his mother just left, Jackson loved Greg, Morgan, his grandparents and extended family at the lab. He was so thrilled to be a part of his family.

As he watched his son look through his gifts and smile and chat with him and his family, Greg felt more blessed than he ever thought possible.

"You've got quite a haul there, Jacks," Greg said as he watched his family.

"Yeah!" Jackson said as he showed his grandparents the bug book Grissom had given him.

Morgan smiled as Greg sat next to Jackson, looking over the gifts and just enjoying being together. "Did you have a good day, Jackson?"

"I had da bestest day eber!" Jackson shouted and hugged Greg.

Greg laughed as his son almost knocked him over with his hug. "I'm glad you had such an awesome day."

"I did, daddy! I had da bestest birfday eber!" Jackson kissed Greg's cheek with an 'mwhaa'.

Greg smiled widely at his beautiful son. "I'm glad. I am so happy you had a wonderful day, but you've gotta get to bed soon."

"But daddy..." Jackson whined.

"No, you've gotta." Greg stuck his bottom lip out slightly, imitating Jackson's pout. "No, the presents will be there when you get up. Besides, you've gotta get some rest so you can play with them all day tomorrow."

Jackson started to protest, but rubbed his eyes sleepily. Greg smiled and pulled his son in for a hug. "I love you, Jacks."

"I love you, too, daddy."

Morgan smiled at the sight of Jackson in Greg's arms. She never thought she could love anyone as much as she loved those two. "You're daddy's right," she told Jackson. "You need to get to bed, so you can rest and play with everything tomorrow."

Jackson smiled and blew a kiss to Morgan. "I love you!"

Morgan smiled at the sweet child. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

Marina and Daniel both smiled at the young family in front of them. "Goodnight," the both said in unison.

Jackson clambered over to Marina and Daniel on the couch, hugging them tightly and giving them kisses. "I love you," he said to both of them.

"Love you, Jackson," Daniel said. "And your daddy's cool, too." He smiled at his son, who playfully rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Goodnight my kjæreste," Marina said. "Love you both."

"Love you!" Jackson said to both of them. "Nigh-night!"

Greg carried Jackson to the bathroom and let him brush his teeth, and carried him into his bedroom.

As Jackson crawled under the covers, he looked at Greg and smiled. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome," Greg said, smiling at his son. Greg smiled at his son. "You have a good birthday?" Jackson nodded. "I'm glad. I wish I could have been at your other birthdays, though."

"Dat's okay, daddy." Jackson rubbed his eyes and pulled his blanket up to his chin.

Greg smiled at his son. Jackson may not have understood exactly why his mother did what she did and why it was only a few months ago that he and Greg met for the first time. But there was no doubt that Jackson loved Greg. Watching Jackson's eyes drift closed, Greg found himself on the verge of tears thinking about his son. This little boy had come to mean so much to him in such a short time. He may not have understood why Riley didn't tell him about Jackson from the beginning, but he was beyond grateful to have Jackson now and always.

Leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Jackson's forehead, Greg said, "Good night, Jacks. Love you."

Jackson yawned. "I love you too daddy."

**The End.**

**And yes, I did repeat some of what I'd written in "Jackson", but it was worth it for the story. Hope you don't mind :)**


End file.
